Campaign:Episode Fifty Seven
In which half the party starts a quest line, and half the party shops. Vote for us in the Star Wars Podcast Awards! We’re nominated for: Adaptation/Fan Fiction Fangirl Host Gaming Thank you! Listen! Opening Crawl Debut! With few options for trade, Trystan Valentine and Lyntel'luroon turn to some of the most dangerous smugglers in the galaxy for help: former enemies, current frenemies, Jorj Car'das and his entrepreneurs. Operating with the most respectable of the despicable, Car'das has a veritable army of fiends. Which dubious dealer is our duo docking with? And has Car'das buried the hatchet, or raised it to strike? Meanwhile, Bacta and Leenik are left on BHIKKE to explore the dealers' hall, spending their time in grand Mynock tradition- by shopping! Plot Summary Lyn packs her adventuring bag in the engine room of the Mynock (including an old leather-bound journal) and tells Zevowc that the Mynock might be broken into. Tryst waits in the hanger bay to rendezvous with the ship sent by Jorj Car'Das. He moves trash cans around to achieve a casual lean. Lyn arrives and argues with him about the proper things to bring on an adventure (50ft rope, 10ft pole, etc); Tryst has brought nothing and plans to kill a bad guy if he needs another change of clothes. The ship arrives when Tryst is away from his trashcan, unfortunately. The ship is the Wild Karrde, a freighter three or four times larger than the Mynock. Down the landing ramp come a number of imposing looking thugs, the biggest of which Tryst mistakes for the captain. The captain turns out to be a 15-year-old boy who comes down the ramp after them: Talon Karrde. They briefly discuss payment, and Talon gives them half upfront- and thug and a scrawny young man usher a hovercrate of medicine out from the Wild Karrde. The young man is revealed to be Pliff, who is not overjoyed to see Tryst. After checking to see that the medicine is good (Tryst snorts it, Lyn checks it properly with a scanner), the Mynock crew hand it over to Chuck Warzop and his friend in Chuck’s 1994 teal impala. Lyn wants to know what Tryst’s plan is, but Tryst insists that he doesn’t have one and that they don’t need one. Talon brings them inside the Wild Karrde and gives them a tour. The ship is expensive unusually finished; Tryst is impressed but Lyn thinks it’s ostentatious and unnecessary. They run into Jane, who is dramatically sharpening a knife while backlit by an artificial fireplace. She greets Tryst hostility, but he doesn't even recognize her at first. Talon lets Tryst drive the ship in the control room and Lyn parts with them to speak to the research team head, Jane. Meanwhile- Bacta and Leenik, on BHIKKE, go to the dealers’ hall to speak to Lavali Lithros about Leenik’s commissioned prosthetic arm. Leenik is withdrawn and ill-tempered. Lavali recognizes Leenik from her terrible date with Tryst the night before, which Bacta hears about for the first time.Episode 49 Leenik tries to explain that Tryst was actually interested in dating her, but Lavali does not want to hear it. Bacta apologizes on behalf of both Leenik and Tryst, and introduces himself as Oliver Queen. Lavali sees through it, and names him correctly as Bacta. Lavali shows Leenik a holo of the arm she designed for him- robotic, elegant, skeletal. Leenik loves it, but asks if he can have a repulser fist because “I want to hurt people.” Lavali shows him the same arm but bulkier, more of a hunk of metal. Leenik wants her to sign it, but Lavali does not want to draw Imperial attention to herself. After leaving Lavali’s booth, Bacta speaks to Leenik with concern. Bacta calls Leenik wanting to hurt people a red flag and also brings up when Leenik stabbed a BHIKKE volunteer. Bacta cautions that Leenik is not in trouble, but might be in cosmic trouble; Bacta doesn’t want to see him make an overly self-destructive decision. Leenik is moody and evasive and says “For the first time in a long time, I don’t think I’m in trouble.” As they walk through the antiques section, Leenik sees Aava scrolling through microfilm and excuses himself from Bacta to go talk to her. Bacta, without seeing Aava, lets him go. Bacta makes the decision to call the Jiesel whose contact information he got from Rendezvous’ comm.Episode 56 Trivia *This is the first of a series of episodes with a split party- Bacta/Leenik adventures on BHIKKE continue to be DM'd by Kat, while a Tryst/Lyn adventure off-planet is DM'd by James. *JPC makes a joke about force-ghost Quigon Jinn making an appearance in this episode and dates this time period with the events of "The Phantom Menace." *Chuck's friend is named as Tuco Salamanca ( from Breaking Bad) and is the Phindian equivalent of balding. *Leenik finds 20 credits on the ground in this episode. Dear Mynock Letter "Listless on Lothal" writes to Tryst about feeling lost. Tryst advises the writer to ditch their kids and steady job for a life of adventure. References